the greatest there ever was
by Poke-ranger21
Summary: Ash is a special boy that can understand pokemon, but everyone hates because of this special gift, he gets abused by everyone. one day he decides to run away and become a pokemon ranger. he will meet legendaries and make new friends (pokemon). he will enter all the leagues before he becomes a pokemon ranger and they become a pokemon trainer at 15. (discontinued)
1. Running away

In the town of Pallet, there lived a young boy named Ash, but he was different from other kids, he had the ability to understand pokemon, because of this he was able to befriend many of the wild pokemon that lived in the forest. but he was treated like a freak, no-one liked the fact that he could understand Pokemon and was constantly abused by everyone. not even his mother or twin brother red treated him nicely. honestly red was jealous that ash got this special ability and he didn't and that caused him to treat him like everyone else did, also unlike ash, red was very popular. The only friends ash had were pokemon and his father. His father told him that he could understand pokemon because he had a rare gift called aura and he was one of few people that could harness aura. His dad taught him everything about pokemon as the school didn't want him and about aura. Ash spent many hours in the forest and all the pokemon loved him, they even healed him if he was injured. He hung out with them in a secret clearing that was protected by beedrill. Ash couldn't wait to get out of the town that despised him. However one day, when he was eight his dad came in a told him that pallet town were going to sell him to Team Rocket, Ash was very upset as Team Rocket was evil and like to steal Pokemon, so his dad gave him a poke-dex and told him that he gave him a different name called satoshi hakuriu so that no-one would come looking for him, then he gave him two boxes one was filled with evolution stones, ranging from the common firestone to the rare moon and dusk stones, the other was filled with poke-balls, ranging from the common poke-ball to the rare master-ball. "take these and become the very best", then he handed him a weird stone with a DNA symbol in it. "this is a keystone, it can make pokemon mega evolve, I believe that you will create strong bonds so that you can chive this special state", Then he handed ash a poke-ball with a lightning ball on it, "Ash, this pokemon is called Pikachu and he will be your starter". Ash released Pikachu who immediately jumped on his shoulder. Ash hugged his father goodbye before slipping the keystone into a deep pocket inside the bag, then he snuck out of the house.

Ash was saying goodbye to his friends when a strange pokemon appeared. It had two legs, a long purple tail, two muscular arms and had a powerful aura radiating from him. It was covered in bruises and was unconscious, then ash heard strange voices "where is it?" "it must have come this way" straight away ash knew that they were looking for this pokemon, but he saw from their aura he saw that they were not good people so he carefully dragged the strange pokemon behind the bushes and signaled the beedrill to get ready. Soon two men wearing shirts with a red R on them came out. "I know it came this way" "the boss's project will not escape". Then the beedrill decided to chase them away, Ash got out potions and began to heal the pokemon, soon it woke up. "be gone human!"

"Ash is no mere human" a brave rattata stated

"Yeah, he is our friend and what's more he can understand us!" a Pidgey added

"impossible, all humans are evil" the pokemon denied

Then he sent a physic attack at ash, then he suddenly saw all his memories and felt...sorry for the human.

"what's your name?" Ash asked

"I'mMewtwoo, a clone created from DNA from mew"

"I don't care, whether your a clone or not, your a pokemon and you belong in this world"

"thank you for your kindness"

Then ash saw three objects and realized they were pokemon eggs, one was blue with a black stripe through the middle, one was light blue and had white spots on it and the other was the biggest of the three and was green and white with a red stripe down the middle. Ash picked up the abandoned eggs and held them close, Mewtwo came over and helped warm the eggs up, then they started to glow and they hatched.

"lu?"

"ra?"

"dini"

Ash was amazed, he had just hatched 4 rare pokemon, he began thinking, Dratini's final evolution was Dragonite,which champion lance had and it could become a powerful pokemon. Riolu was a rare pokemon from sinnoh and could ammulate aura which was perfect for him and evolved in a Lucario, a fighting and steel type, and Ralts could either evolve into Gardevoir which was a physic and fairy type or Gallade, which was a physic and fighting type. Ash hugged the newborn and held them close.

"Ash, I'm going to leave," Mewtwo said suddenly

"where are you going?" ash asked

"out into the world, I want to see whether all humans are cold-hearted. But first, please capture me so that I won't live in fear of being caught."

Ash took out a master ball and caught Mewtwo with no resistance.

Then Mewtwo held out a glowing hand and touch the baby pokemon.

"I have given them some of your memories so that when you catch new pokemon, they'll share the memories and they'll help protect you"

Ash nodded his thanks.

"I have a gift for you" Mewtwo said and held out a key, "this is a special key, that can only activate through your aura only, this key unlocks a special dimension where you can leave your pokemon so that you're not carrying all of them around.

"thanks, Mewtwo' Ash said and slipped the key on a string and wore it as a necklace, making sure it was hidden by his shirt.

Mewtwo nodded and flew away, ash then caught the baby Riolu, Dratini and twin Ralts which they did with no resistance.

Than a Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Caterpie and Weedle came up and asked to be caught which he happily obliged,

Taking a last look at his "home" he walked away.

* * *

please please please do my poll for my other story "an evil rising"


	2. Old friend and viridian city

Ash was walking along route 1, finally free from his 'home town's at the moment he had Spearow, Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie and Weedle. The baby Pokémon were in the dimension as they were too young to train and he wanted to hat stronger first before the world knew that he had rare Pokémon and yelled 'come and steal me!'. He was enjoying the scenery when a large Pokémon appeared and he almost fell over in shock. The Pokémon resembles a large cat, had black fur, a tail with a standard at the end and had blue fur underneath the black fur. It came closer and knocked an empty poke-ball and let it's self be caught with no struggle. Then it let itself out and faced Ash. When ash took a closer look, he saw a large scar across the right eye, he remembered a Pokémon that had a scar in that exact same spot...  
*Flashback*  
Ash was standing close to a small lion cub like Pokémon, it was located just outside the professor's ranch, ash wasn't allowed in so he snuck in whenever the professor was away or the Pokémon at the ranch hid him as they liked that fact that he could understand them and they all cared deeply about him. The pokemon had blue and black fur and big yellow eyes. Ash could tell that it had abused because if all the scars it had, the most noticeable one was on its right eye since only trusted ash and no one else Ash was able to get close. Then one day, Shinx disappeared, Ash cried for weeks on end, Red didn't help him feel better, "why are you crying over a stupid Pokémon, it probably wasn't even that strong, even if it was, you wouldn't catch it because your a freak, I would catch it."  
*Flashback end*

Ash could believe it, this was his old friend. "Luxray, is that you" when the Pokémon nodded ash ran and hugged it. When suddenly a robotic male voice ruined the moment  
'Luxray, the gleam eyes pokemon. Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger. This Luxray is male and has the ability Intimidate. This luxray is level 40 and knows the moves Eletric terrain, thunderbolt, leer, bite, roar, thunder fang, crunch, it's egg moves are dubble kick, fire fang, thunder fang, ice fang, night slash, swift and signal beam which have all been unlocked'

Ash was amazed at how powerful his old friend was, he must have gone to train when he left.

Ash realized that it was his Pokedex and he realized that he hadn't scanned the rest of his friend either. "Come out everyone," he said as he thew his poke-balls and his pokemon appeared, "guys this is my old friend Luxray, I want you to get to know him while I scan you ok?" his pokemon agreed, and went to introduce themselves to Luxray, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to join them. As ash scanned his friends they played with each other.

'Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction, it is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings' This Pidgey is female and has the ability tangled feet. This Pidgey is level 5 and knows the moves tackle and sand attack, it's egg moves are brave bird and feint attack which both has yet to be unlocked'

'Spearow, the tiny bird pokemon. Its reckless nature leads it to stand up to other large pokemon if it has to protect its territory. This Spearow is male and has the ability keen eye. This Spearow is level 5 and knows the moves growl, peck and leer, it's egg moves are feather dance and astonish which has yet to be unlocked.

'Rattata. the mouse pokemon. It's incisors grow continuously throughout its life. If its incisors get too long, this pokemon becomes unable to eat, and it starves to death. This Rattata is male and has the ability run away. This Rattata is level 5 and knows the moves tackle, tail whip and quick attack, it's egg moves counter and flame wheel has yet to be unlocked.

'Caterpie. the worm pokemon. Perhaps because it would like to grow up quickly, it has a various appetite, eating a hundred leaves a day. This Caterpie is male and has the ability shield dust. this caterpie is level 3 and knows the moves tack and string shot'

'Weedle, the hairy bug pokemon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. it is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing it with its big red nose. This Weedle is female and has the ability shield dust. This Weedle is level 3 and knows the moves poison sting and string shot.'

'Pikachu the mouse pokemon. its nature is to store up eletrcity. forests where nests of Pikachu live are dangerous, since the trees are often struck by lightning. this Pikachu is male and has the ability Static. This Pikachu is level 5 and knows the moves Tail whip, Thundershock, and growl, its egg moves thunder punch, reversal and surf have been unlocked'

Ash was surprised at Pikachu's egg moves "surf and Reversal (fighting)?" with these two moves he could possibly beat the pewter gym, but he decided to train first before he decided. After returning everyone except pikachu and Luxray who want to be with him at all times he set out toward Viridian city.

*time skip*

After arriving at Viridian city he showed officer jenny his Poke-dex and she let him through and he walked to the pokemon center after handing in his pokemon ash decided to eat dinner. However, he was very nervous as there were so many people around, being bullied all his life gave him a low trust in other people. The only people he trusted were his dad, officer jenny and nurse joy. Then the announcement came to tell him that his pokemon were ready to collect when suddenly the roof of the pokemon center exploded and there was a smoke bomb "what's going on here?" Ash asked

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to unite all people within our nation"

"to announce the evil of truth and love."

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

(this is the only time I'm doing the motto because I found it super annoying, I'm not describing them as you know what they look like unless they're different people)

"what do you want" Ash asked

"For you to hand over any rare pokemon you have, do that and no-one gets hurt" James commanded

"we don't have any rare pokemon here, only sick and injured pokemon" Nurse Joy pleaded

"well, why don't we take that big lion pokemon, it looks powerful and rare" Jessie commented

"you're not taking Luxray" Ash said

"fine, we'll do this the hard way, go Ekans!" Jessie yelled

"Koffing, go!" James also yelled

"Luxray, use thunderbolt" Ash commanded and Luxray launched a thunderbolt that knocked both pokemon unconscious

"Mewoth, get in there!" Jessie commanded

"have a taste of my furry swipes" Meowth yelled and it's claws grew bigger and glowed white

"thunder again"

meowth was sent flying and knocked into Jessie and James causing them to fall over.

"give them anther thunderbolt" Ash commanded one last time, "'LLLLUUUUXXXXXXXRRRAAAAYYYYY!"' Luxray shouted as he launched one last thunderbolt that sent team rocket flying

"team rocket's blasting off" *bling*

then officer jenny came, but nurse joy told her not to worry because ash took care of team rocket, after giving her thanks she rode off.

Ash asked for a room and went up to it. after locking the door, he acrivated his aura and opened the dimension where both Ralts, Riolu and Dratini greeted him, he let out his pokemon and fed them, while they were eating he scanned the baby pokemon.

'Riolu, the emanation pokemon. it knows how people and pokemon feel by looking at their auras, it doesn't approach dangerous opponents, this Riolu is male has and has the ability inner focus. This Riolu is level 5 and knows quick attack, foresight and endure, it's egg moves blaze kick and meteor mash has yet to be unlocked.'

'Ralts the feeling pokemon, Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. this pokemon rarely appears before people. but when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. this Ralts is female and has the ability trace. This Ralts is level 5 and knows the move growl, it's egg moves encore, grudge, skill swap and synchronize has yet to be unlocked'

'Ralts the feeling pokemon, Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. Note: this pokemon is a shiny".This Ralts is male and has the ability Synchronize. This Ralts is level 5 and knows the move growl, it's egg moves destiny bound, misty terrain, shadow sneak, and shadow claw has yet to be unlocked.'

ash was interested to know that although the Ralts were twins, they both had different egg moves, he scanned his last pokemon

'Dratini, the dragon pokemon. it's still weak, so it lurks on the floor of bodies of water, eating whatever food sinks down and living a quiet life, this Dratini is female and has the ability shed skin. This Dratini is level 5 and knows the moves wrap, leer and thunder wave, it's egg moves aqua jet, dragon breath, dragon pulse, haze, extreme speed, and dragon rush have yet to be unlocked.'

Ash closed his pokedex and saw his pokemon were finished with their dinner, he returned his team, said goodbye to the baby pokemon, then he closed the dimension and went to sleep.

* * *

wow, done. make sure you do my poll for my other pokemon story, all the Pokedex entries come from an app called data dex in case you want to check it out.


	3. Pewter city showdown

AN: I gave Ash both male shiny Ralts is because I really like the design of shiny Gallade.

'Pokedex entry'

"talking"

"' what pokemon are saying in their language'"

""Aura""

BTW: ASH WILL HAVE NO TRAVELING COMPANIONS, INSTEAD THEY'LL TRAVEL WITH RED AND ASH WILL MEET THEM AFTER HE BECOMEs A RANGER

Ash finally reached Pewter city, he had trained his pokemon in the forest and in the dimension, Ash found a stream nearby and decided to fish, where he caught a Magikarp. By the time he arrived in Pewter city, Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto, Caterpie, and Weedle evolved into Metapod and Kakuna and Rattata evolved into a Raticate. In the pokemon center, ash scanned his newly evolved pokemon.

'Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. Upon evolution, Pidgeotto has learned the moves Gust, Quick attack and steel wing.

'Metapod, the cocoon Pokemon. Its shell is filled with a thick liquid. All the cells throughout its body are being rebuilt in preparation for evolution. Upon evolution, Metapod has learned the move harden'

'Kakuna, the cocoon Pokemon. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch. Upon evolution, Kakuna has learned the moves harden.'

'Raticate, the mouse Pokemon. People say that it fled from its enemies by using its small webbed hind feet to swim to an island in Alola. Upon evolution, Raticate has learned the moves swords stance, bite, and pursuit.

'Magikarp, the fish pokemon. In the distant past, they were fairly strong, but they have become gradually weaker over time. This Magikarp is Female and has the ability swift swim. This Magikarp is level 5 and knows the move splash. It's egg moves hail, thunderbolt, and solar beam has yet to be unlocked'

Ash raised his eyebrows at Magikarp's egg move "solar beam?" he whispered, that would be useful during the league if the trainer had a rock type.

Once his pokemon were done eating he returned them and walked to the gym. "I'm here for a gym battle" he yelled, but it was pitch black "is it closed?" he thought when suddenly the lights came on and he saw a boy around his age sitting in front of him "Gym battle? two-on-two ok?" he asked ash nodded. then the referee announced, "this will be a two on two gym battle between gym leader brock and..."

"Satoshi hakuriu" Ash helped him

"...Satoshi hakuriu only the challenger can make situations, battle begin."

"Go Geodude"

"'ready'" The Geodude announced, but only ash could understand him. Ash decided to scan Geodude

'Geodude, the rock pokemon. Geodude that have lived a long life have had all their edges smoothed out until they're totally round. They also have a calm, quiet disposition'

""Ok who wants to battle first?"" Ash asked his pokemon

""me Ash" Pidgeotto said

"Pidgeotto, may the aura guide you" Ash yelled

"get ready to be defeated" Pidgeotto announced as she came out of her poke-ball

"you do know flying types are at a disadvantage against rock types, right?" Brock called out to ash

"I know" Ash responded mysteriously.

"Geodude, start out with roll out"

"get in the air to dodge"

"impressive, use rock throw"

"dodge that, then use steel wing repeatedly on Geodude."

Pidgeotto dodged the rocks, then she got in close and used steel wing on Geodude. Geodude suddenly fell with swirls in its eyes

"Geodude is unable to battle, gym leader Brock, please send out your final pokemon"

"I'm impressed, not many trainers can defeat my Geodude with a flying type," Brock said as he returned his Geodude and took out a second Pokeball. "but I warn you, this next one won't be so easy, go Onix!"

A large pokemon emerged from the poke-ball "'finally'" it roared. Ash scanned the pokemon

'Onix, the rock snake pokemon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this pokemon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother'

"Pidgeotto return, go Pikachu!" Ash said

"A Pikachu, interesting" Brock said, knowing he had to on his guard as Ash already defeated his Geodude with his Pidgeotto.

"Onix use dig" Onix dug underground

"careful Pikachu" suddenly Onix came out from under Pikachu hurting him.

"use surf" Ash commanded

brock's eyes widened, no way could Pikachu use surf, but to his surprise and horror, Pikachu let out a blue sphere that crashed into the ground and summoned a huge wave( I don't actually know how surf works) that crashed into Onix which was barely standing after the super effective move.

"I forfeit Onix, I can't bare to see it in pain"

"leader brock has forfeited Onix, as he has no pokemon remaining, the winner is satoshi hakuriu, the challenger" the referee announced

"we did it Pikachu!" ash yelled ash he went to hug Pikachu Brock walked up to him, "good win ash, you surprised me by beating both my pokemon with type disadvantages. Here's proof of your win" Brock said as he handed ash the boulder badge.

"thanks, brock" Ash said as he placed the badge in his badge case.

Then ash headed to the pokemon center to get Pidgeotto and Pikachu checked.

* * *

Also, I'm making ash's Riolu silver colored because I thought that it would make it more intresting.


	4. Kanto starters

Ash was walking away from cerulean city, where he had managed to battle the gym leaders, he won easily thanks to luxray, however team rocket decided to drop in and steal the pokemon, ash accidentally got sucked in when Magikarp who was in the water decided to evolve to help him, then she sent them flying with a hyper beam. Ash decided to scan Gyarados and his two new captures while they stopped by a lake to have lunch.

'Gyarados, the atrocious pokemon. It fires hyper beams in all directions, burning the surrounding area to ash. There are some regions where it's called "the deity of destruction". Upon evolution Gyarados has learned the moves thrash, Bite and hyper beam, its egg moves have been unlocked.

'Nidoran, the poison pin pokemon. Female nidoran have barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied pokemon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. This nidoran is level 5 and knows the moves Scratch, and growl, its egg moves Amnesia, 'Counter, Head smash and sucker punch has yet to be unlocked.'

'Nidoran, the poison pin pokemon. Male nidoran have developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can freely move in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this pokemon's notice. This nidoran is level 5 and knows the moves leer and peck, its egg moves Beat up, Charm, Iron tail, Venom drench, and Poison tail has yet to be unlocked.'

Ash was relaxing when he saw an oddish walk past him.

"Hi there, would you like something to eat?"  
before the oddish could reply another voice interrupted  
"'oddish, what are you doing? Get back to the village'" a Bulbasaur said to the oddish

while he had a chance, he scanned the pokemon.

'Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.'

'Oddish, the weed pokemon. During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in the soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become.'

Oddish ran away with Bulbasaur following after sending a glare at ash.

Ash couldn't help feeling that he had met that Bulbasaur before, but he shrugged it off and continued his way to vermilion city.

When he came across a bridge that was over a huge rushing river, he knew that he had to be careful as the bridge looked very old. As soon as he reached the other side the bridge collapsed, "that was a close one" he said. He then uses his aura sight and saw many other traps everywhere and avoided them, then he came face to face with a woman

"you are the first person to avoid those traps," she said

"you put them out?" he asked

"Yeah, but I did it for a reason, follow me, I'm Melanie by the way"

ash followed the mysterious women to a large clearing where lots of pokemon flocked "you see, I put those traps to keep put poachers, many pokemon that have been abandoned by their trainers come here to heal and relax before returning back to the wild" she explained

Ash was impressed. he had never met anyone like her before. "you look awfully young to be a trainer" she suddenly said, Ash felt like he could trust her because she took care of all these pokemon. He explained his secret and why he left early when he finished he saw that she felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you to fit in, thou it sounds like you have an amazing gift," she said with sympathy, ash slowly and then a movement caught his eye. It was the Bulbasaur from before.

'no Bulbasaur! it's ok!" melony said, seeing the look of confusion on ash's face she explained "you see, Bulbasaur was abandoned by his old trainer for refusing to evolve. "

Ash clenched his fists upon hearing that, who in the right mind would just abandon their starter just for refusing to evolve?! Starters were raised to trust humans and now, probably Bulbasaur had no trust in humans, ash realized they had a lot in common. Bulbasaur was pawing the ground a few meters away from ash

"what's going on Bulbasaur?" he asked

"I think that Bulbasaur heard your story and wants to help you, but he wants to battle you first"

"Are you sure Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur nodded so ash sent out his Spearow

"use drill peck" Spearow's beak glowed white and it charged towards Bulbasaur, who countered with vine whip

"use agility, then wing attack!" Spearow glowed white as it's speed increased and it charged at Bulbasaur with glowing wings and managed to hit Bulbasaur

Ash then threw a poke-ball and managed to successfully capture Bulbasaur ash cheered in victory and thanked Spearow for his help. suddenly Spearow glowed in a bright white light and grew bigger.

"you evolved into a fearow! awesome!" ash exclaimed as he brought out his poke-dex to scan his newly evolved fearow

'Fearow, the beak pokemon. carrying food through fearow's territory is dangerous, it will snatch the food away from you in a flash! Upon evolution fearow has learned the moves aerial ace, assurance and mirror moves' all egg moves are now unlocked'

ash sent out his Bulbasaur and scanned it and found out it knew vine whip, leech seed, poison powder, and sleep powder and has curse, grassy terrain, and seed bomb as egg moves. waving goodbye to melaine he left the hidden village.

Ash was walking when he suddenly saw something on a rock up ahead. quickining his pace he saw that it was a charmander. he saw that its tail was very small and he knew that it meant that Charmander was in bad shape.

"Are you ok?" he asked it

"I'm waiting for my trainer" it replied in a weak voice

"how long have you been waiting"

"You can understand me?"

"yeah"

"a few hours, he told me to wait here and promised he'll be back"

Ash was worried for how long Charmander had been waiting, he tried to convince Charmander to come with him to the pokemon center but it refused so ash reluctantly walked towards the pokemon center. When he reached he saw dark storm clouds and hoped that Charmander's trainer had returned., thou he doubted it. After he got his pokemon healed by nurse joy, it had started to rain heavily. He stared out the window worrying for Charmander when he heard an obnoxious voice.

"yeah I used to have a Charmander, but it was so weak. couldn't even beat a caterpie"

"what u do with it, Damian?"

"left it on a rock and promised that i'll be back. probably still out there"

Ash saw that the voices belonged to a boy with blue hair surrounded by people who seemed to be his friends. When Ash heard that it was him that abandoned Charmander he was mad. He went over to Damian and started yelling at him for abandoning Charmander, then he grabbed a raincoat and ran out to fetch Charmander, poor Charmander was still on the rock protecting its flame with a large leaf when some Spearow decided to attack. Ash sent out his pidgeotto and told her to use quick attack to scare off the Spearow. Once they were gone he wrapped Charmander in his raincoat and ran back to the Pokémon center. He burst in and told nurse joy about the situation, at first she reprimanded him for Charmander's condition but stopped when she heard that Damian was the one who abandoned it and set about to heal it. Ash went outside the operating room to wait, he must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew it was morning and Charmander was well again and it wanted to go with Ash and he accepted Charmander on his team. he threw a poke-ball at it and was caught with no hesitation, later he scanned it with his Pokedex

'Charmander the lizard pokemon. the flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying it's self. if the pokemon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. This Charmander is male and knows the moves scratch, ember, smokescreen and metal claw. The egg moves ancient power, beat up, counter and outrage have yet to be unlocked.'

Ash was walking along the road with Charmander and Bulbasaur walking beside him. He wanted to bond with them and get to know them better. Suddenly Ash felt the ground beneath him collapsed and he fell into a large hole.

"How did this happen?" he asked when he suddenly heard laughter

"ha-ha-ha it worked!" ash looked up and saw the voice belonged to a Squirtle with pointy glasses who was with a group of Squirtle's who were all wearing round sunglasses.

"Hey, let me out of here!" he yelled to them

"no way!" one yelled

"yeah, we hate humans!" another added

"Why do you hate humans?!" ash demanded

"because...wait, do you understand us?" the Squirtle with the pointy glasses which Ash presumed was the leader asked, before he could answer he heard the sound of the siren.

"uh-oh. it's jenny!"

"flee!" and they all ran away just as officer jenny came up to the hole

"are you ok down there?" she asked and Ash nodded and climbed the rope that she had thrown down.

"sorry about the Squirtle squad"

"Squirtle squad?"

"yes, they're a group of Squirtles that were abandoned by their trainers and now wreak havoc around our town, like stealing food"

"I want to come with you to confront the Squirtle squad!"

"why"

"because these two" he gestured to Charmander and Bulbasaur "were also abandoned by their trainers and I helped them. I want to help the squirtles"

Jenny nodded and he hopped in the sidecar and they drove off to the forest where the Squirtle squad were hiding.

In the Forest, the Squirtle squad were laughing happily as they ate the apples and drank the sodas they had managed to steal. All except for the leader who was thinking about the boy who had somehow managed to understand them.

then suddenly team rocket showed up and captured them in a net, except the leader who managed to leap out of the way in time.

"team rocket!" Ash shouted as he released his pokemon

*insert motto*

"Pidgetteo, use steel wing to cut the net!"

Pidgetteo's wings glowed a metallic sliver and she charged at the net, slicing it clean and the Squirtle jumped out safely. Team Rocket sent out their pokemon to fight but was defeated and were blasted off. But the fight had managed to start a fire so Ash told the squirltes to use their water guns to put them out. Later the town decided to make the Squirtle squad their fire fighting squad. Ash was happy that the Squirtle squad was happy. Later ash was walking up the path to vermillion city when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Hey...wait up!" ash turned around and saw that the leader of the Squirtle squad was running behind him.

"what's up Squirtle?"

"I want to join you and become stronger!" it declared. ash nodded and held out a poke-ball and Squirtle was captured with no resistance.

"wow, all three starters. what luck" he muttered to himself.

Later ash stopped for lunch and let out all his pokemon, he saw that all three starters were near each other and he smiled. they all had similar stories and all started out at the same place so it was natural that they got along. he took out his poke-dex and scanned Squirtle.

'Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this pokemon to swim at high speeds. this Squirtle is male and knows the moves tackle, water gun, withdraw, bubble and bite. The egg moves aura sphere, dragon pulse, mirror coat, and mist have yet to be unlocked'

Ash put away his poke-dex and continued making lunch, later when everyone was eating the three starters walked over to him with their lunch and sat down beside him. Ash looked at his new pokemon. "don't worry guys" he said to them "I'll never abandon you, you're family to me. besides I think you guys are awesome, your old trainers were idiots to abandon you. we'll work together and become stronger no matter what!" the three starters looked at each other and then they lept up and tackled ash into a hug.

* * *

sorry it took so long to update, but i had troubles with this chapter. i hope you enjoyed it


	5. Discontinued (sorry)

Unfortunately this story is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've run out inspiration for this. If any one wants to adopt this they are welcome to. But ashs kalos journey will still continue.


End file.
